Ceramic circuit boards are often used for the mounting of semiconductor elements, in line with the trend toward constructing electronic circuits in a highly integrated form. Alumina porcelain has hitherto been chosen for the products of ceramic boards, in view of its thermal conductivity, mechanical strength and electrical insulation.
However, alumina ceramic materials have a dielectric constant of as large as about 9, which means that signal transmission within electronic circuits is delayed, which is a disadvantage when transmitting signals at high speeds. Alumina ceramic materials are fired sintered at temperatures of as high as 1500.degree. to 1650.degree. C., and only metal materials of a high melting point, such as tungsten, molybdenum or the like, can be used for forming wiring circuits simultaneously with the sintering of the ceramic material. Tungsten and molybdenum are materials that are difficult to sinter, and exhibit electrical resistances of as much as 5.2 and 5.5 microohms.multidot.cm at room temperature. When the wiring circuit is required to be formed at a high density, the width of the wiring circuit must be reduced, so that the electrical resistance thereof per unit length increases. Accordingly, the signal transmission speed is reduced by the increased voltage drop.
Thus, multilayered ceramic circuit boards made of conventional alumina ceramic material have a high dielectric constant and the metal material for the wiring has a relatively large resistivity; so that such conventional circuit boards cannot be advantageously employed in electronic computers that operate at high speeds.
The co-pending U.S. application, assigned to the same assignee as that of this application, Ser. No. 511,903, filed July 8, 1983, "Ceramic Multi-layer Circuit Board" discloses ceramic materials with low dielectric constants and low sintering temperatures, and electrically conductive materials with low resistivities, such as silver, copper and gold.